Nobody's Little Girl
by jullyc
Summary: Bella is a runaway from home, and has been alone for, most, of her life. Her only friends are, Jessica, Mike, Jacob and Lauren. What happens when she doesn't want to be lonely anymore? Will her past come back haunt her? Or stay where it belongs? This is the life, of a runaway.


**Chapter 1~ Nobody's Little Girl**

**HELLO! This is my first story and I am really nervous about it! :O So please no hateful comments! I know its not the best story, but I hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

**Smell ya later!**

**Jullyc**

************************************************************************************************************

"Pass the beer" I reached out to grab the bottle.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" My, incredibly annoying yet sweet, best friend Jake said. Jacob Black wasn't anything but overprotective. When I first

ran away from home, he was my only friend, the one true person I could rely on.

"What are you my mother?" I snatched the bottle and took a big swig, obviously exaggerating my action. Jake only looked at me with a worried stare. Jessica

came out of the drug store holding a box of condoms.

"Yea! Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the van with him. I gave one final look at Jacob, then went inside the car.

"Hey Jake, you coming?" Mike called, and gave him a little wink. Jacob looked from Mike to me, and slid inside next to me. Mike floored the gas, and sped out of

the gas station.

"Woohoo!" Jessica turned up the radio, and Die Young by Kesha came blasting on. Mike did his little routine of mouthing the words and making us all crack up.

Jessicas phone buzzed and screamed over the music, "We have to go pick up Lauren!" I pulled a disgusted face, and Mike laughed at me through the rearview

mirror.

"Oh come on Belly Bean! Don't be a party pooper!" He smiled at me through his teeth.

"I am not! I just don't enjoy the company of... certain people" I defended myself. He gave on final chuckle before turning into Jacks Highway Motel. We pulled

into a park space, and saw Lauren standing by the Main Office door.

"Hey Jessie!" She smiled as her Jessica pulled into a hug. "Jakie!" Her and Jacob gave a quick hug, ugh. "And hello Bella" She smirked at me.

"Hi Lauren..." I smiled sarcastically. Mike made a cat noise and murmured,

"Catfight!" Lauren laughed at this, which made Jessica look very uncomfortable.

"You wish Mike!" Lauren joked, and winked at him. Jessica obviously became very uncomfortable and said,

"Well lets get going!"

"Huh? I thought we were staying here for the night." Lauren looked confused, "Right Mike?"

Jessica threw Mike a warning look, but he just looked at the ground.

"Come on! I already rented the rooms! One for Jessica and Mike, one for me and Jake," she dealt out room keys, "And one whole room just for Bella!" I

grabbed the key from her hand and said,

"Thanks Lauren"

"Aw, don't worry Bella you won't be alone for ever!" She laughed and walked off, pulling Jake with her. Once they were finally in their room, I moaned,

"God I hate her!"

"Well she is right Bella! Nobody can be alone forever! Not even you!" Jessica cheered. I gave her a death stare and she knew her words had hurt me. "Well...

night!" She rushed to her room.

"Don't worry Bella Boo, they don't know what they're saying. I for one think you are very pretty" Mike winked at me. I giggled and blushed ever so slightly.

"Thanks Mike" And he pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my hair

"I love you Bella" But before I could respond, he had pulled my face into his hands and kissed me. At first I was overwhelmed by my emotions, then realized it

was Mike who I was kissing. My best friends boy friend! I shoved him as hard as I could on his chest, pushing him off me.

"What's your problem?" He spat at me.

"Your dating Jessica, Mike!" I said.

"She doesn't have to know." He tried to kiss me again, but I slapped before he could get close.

"You should consider yourself lucky I'm not going to tell her about this!" I said through my teeth, as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Why aren't you going to tell her?"

"Because that would hurt her too much..." I stalked off. I took out my room key and unlocked the door. After I had aggressively slammed the door, I found

myself sitting on the floor of the room with tears uncontrollably streaked my face. "Crap" I muttered as I tried to fix my now smeared eyeliner. Too frustrated

to care, I pulled out a cigarette from my bag and opened the window to smoke. I had tried to quit over the years, but it always lured me back in. After my

cigarette was nothing more than a butt, I realized I had forgotten my phone in the van. I opened my door slightly, checking to see if anyone was there to see

my skimpy lace pajamas. When I declared the coast was clear, I snuck out to the van. Trying to open the door I found it locked. "Shit" I cursed as the ice cold

wind blew through my body. Knowing there was no way I was going to go ask Mike for the keys, I decided to leave it there until the morning. I headed back for

my room, but when I turned the final corner, I smacked into a hard chest. Not so hard, but definitely built. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I apologized,

embarrassed of being the klutz I am. I stared up into the bronze eyes of the man. I finally felt like I didn't want to be alone anymore...

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW... Pwease?... pwetty pwease? :D**


End file.
